


Brimstone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets possessed by a demon, Sam attempts to get his brother back and discern what, precisely the monster did to Castiel. The demon has plans, however, and there is no happy ending.<br/>Set post s8, though that fact is really only peripherally important. Written for my friend Maya, who has no AO3, as an end to a comic she drew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brimstone

Sam has been in the basement of the bunker for seven hours, the hunter's attempts at coercion absolutely ineffective in the face of his opponent’s wide smile.

The demon in Dean’s skin rolls his neck casually, predatory grin on his face as he looks up at Sam from the chair he is bound to. His black eyes flicker from the knife in the hunter’s hands to Sam’s face, amused despite the blood rushing down his forehead.

“I’m going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. Castiel?” Sam put the knife back against his brother’s throat, knowing he would not be able to back up the threat with an action. The demon let out a laugh.

“Alright, alright. I’ll tell you,” Sam’s eyes narrowed, waiting for the monster to let out an obvious lie. “I left him. In a ditch. With his own pretty little blade sticking out of his throat! Isn’t that just fantastic?” Another laugh, almost a giggle, and suddenly the demon has grabbed for Sam’s knife with his somehow free hand. He wrenches it free of Sam’s grip, catching him on the chin with his other elbow.

Sam stumbles back, pulling his gun from his waistband, but the demon is faster. He throws the knife, and Sam feels it embed in his stomach, just like the first time he died. He gets off a shot nonetheless. He hears the demon stalking closer as he sinks to his knees, eyes clenching shut. Then there is a crunch, which he absently realizes is his neck breaking.

* * *

“Oh dear. It looks like Sammy’s dead too, Dean. Now what will we do?” The demon kicks Sam’s corpse, and Dean lets out a scream of frustration in his own head. Surprisingly, it also escapes his lips, sounding suspiciously like a sob. He freezes.

“Don’t get too excited, Dean,” The demon says, eyeing the Devil’s Trap he had formerly occupied. It had taken a while, a lot of scuffing at the paint with his heel and the pick he had used on his handcuffs while Sam slept, but eventually he had managed to put a hole in it large enough to step out. He plops back down into the chair. “I’m letting you have temporary access to your mouth so we can have a nice talk.”

“What do you want?” Dean asks, wishing he had control of his neck so he could turn away from his brother’s corpse.

“Well, you see, I work for a certain demon.”

“Crowley?” Dean asks, and the demon laughs, tipping the chair back onto two legs.

“That hack? No, no, don’t be silly. Even if I used to follow him, which I didn’t, he doesn’t exactly command much respect now that he’s hopped on the conscience bandwagon. He’s gone all...snivelly now. No, I follow Abaddon. She’s way hotter, literally since your dear departed sibling set her ablaze, and about a million times more powerful. And she’s got a plan. A good plan. Apocalypse Now style plan.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means she’s gonna pop the Cage and let daddykins out, and uncle Michael too.”

“And then whichever one of them wins will kill all of you black-eyed bastards.”

“Yeah, that’s a bummer,” The demon frowned, “I considered not joining her. But then I thought to myself, self, which would you prefer: living or watching everyone on the planet die horribly and spectacularly? The choice wasn't so hard after that.”

“So what does that have to do with having a fucking sit-down chat with me?”

“Well, you see, to spring Satan I need a righteous man in Hell, sooo,” The demon shrugs, crossing his legs at the ankles.

“Yeah, and Lillith to be not dead. And a vessel for Lucifer. So you’re basically boned.”

“Technically, the seal says one of the first demons. Lillith is one of the first demons. The first human demon, that is. But there were angels that Fell with Lucifer too, and they’re just as suitable. Just as willing to sacrifice for the cause, too. And given that  Michael will be sitting pretty in your littlest brother, I'm sure Lucifer can stand a subpar vessel as well."

“So you want me to make a deal.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Aww, come on Dean! You know you wanna. Here, listen to my offer.”

“No.”

“So the way I see it, you’ve got two dead loved ones, and I can bring one of them back. Which one? Oh, please don’t say no again.”

“Why only one?”

“Because your soul isn’t worth that much,” The demon paused, then shrugged, “And I also want to see you squirm.”

“And why should I agree to this?”

“Because, Deany-boy, you’re gonna die eventually. And given the number of people you’ve killed? You’re going to Hell. Really, me offering you a deal is generous. I could just stab you in the stomach and smoke out. But no, I’m giving you back one of your cherished loved ones.”

“I take it I wouldn’t get ten years then?”

“Nope! We’re waiving the grace period, since you technically already owe Hell your soul.”

“And I only get one.”

“Mhhm! So, who is it? The angel or the moose?” The demon shuts his eyes and begins humming the Jeopardy theme. Dean tries to growl, but his voice has stopped working. So instead he thinks.

He thinks about Cas, with his blue eyes and deep voice and the way that they have only recently seemed to start actually looking at each other. About how, after Castiel fell, he hadn’t made Dean his new God as the Hunter had feared, but instead developed a reverent enjoyment of classic literature and well-brewed coffee. He doesn’t need to think about Sam to make his decision.

* * *

Sam awakens on the cold cement floor of the bunker, his legs going stiff from stillness. He sits up. Dean is sitting in the chair, dead eyes open and fixed on his younger brother.


End file.
